Heat
by IAmAdminKiyo
Summary: Omegas always knew before they went into Heat. B-But he was A beta. Apparently not because the Heat was unbearable.. {Omegaverse-TamaKyo-Omega!Kyoya-Lemon/Smut}


**This needed to be done. I love omegaverse and TamaKyo, so why not combine the two? Alpha/Omega Verse. Alpha!Tamaki and Omega!Kyoya. ^.^ I kinda feel bad for Kyoya going through his first Heat, but I kind of don't care.**

**Warning(s): Alpha/Omega tendencies, Yaoi, Smut, TamaKyo**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori. I also don't own the Alpha/Omega concept and I'm not sure who came up with it, so credit to them!**

* * *

Kyoya Ohtori was definitely a Beta. He never showed Alpha or Omega like features, so everyone assumed. It sure surprised everyone since every single person in his family is an Alpha, even his sister Fuyumi. It wasn't odd or anything, Betas were normal. Some of his friends were Betas; Takashi Morinozuka, Haruhi Fujioka, Renge Houshakuji and Kaoru Hitachiin. His other three friends, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin and Tamaki Suoh were all Alphas. And their clients were mainly Omegas and Betas. Kyoya's workers were mostly Alphas, with a very few select Omegas and Betas. Either way, Kyoya was a Beta, no more, no less.

But Kyoya had always felt wrong in his body. While he had enough muscle to be considered 'Average', he was much too lithe and skinny to be an Alpha, he had too much pride to be an Omega, and he was too much to of a genius to be a Beta. The 'Genius' trait usually fell to Alphas, the 'Pride' fell under both Alpha and Beta and his small frame was perfect for an Omega. But he showed no signs of being any of these. It drove him to insanity.

But his father declared him a Beta.

So what was wrong? Kyoya had woken up in a sweat, heat burning his poor body. His silk pajamas felt too... frictionous(?) On his sensitive skin. He went to stand but the friction on his hard cock made him moan almost whorishly and collapse on the bed. He rolled his hips against the sheets. His stomach cramped and he whimpered in pain, panting into the pillows of his bed. Okay, what was going on? His mind was blurred from pain and heat so he couldn't think straight but one thought broke through.

'_You're in Heat._'

But he couldn't be in Heat; he was a Beta! Betas didn't have a Heat. His mind stopped as he rolled over. He whimpered and curled into his sheets, wanting to just dissolve. This hurt like hell! He unconsciously began to grind against his sheets to relieve some of the pain and almost cried out at the unbearable heat. His toes curled as an Alpha's scent flooded his oversensitive scent. Ryota Hayashi, a 24-year-old butler. Oh god, please... Kyoya groaned and roughly rutted and grinded against his sheets.

His also oversensitive hearing was alert as the butler, who he knew had a Mate, pushed open the door. Ryota cringed at the poor kid's intense Heat. "Let me get you Advil.." Like a good person, he grabbed Advil and heating pads for the kid. He felt bad, but luckily knew what to because of his own Mate. He growled quite rudely at any other Alpha. Damn bastards.. The Omega was only 16, after all, and every worker was over 18! He snarled and even hit a Butler who had almost entered Kyoya's room. He was shooed off with the others and Yoshio Ohtori rounded the corner..

Yoshio was in his office when a common scent hit his nose. An Omega in his Heat. All of his- 'It's Kyoya.' His senses told him. He whistled in a Beta maid named Katsu. "Clear the house of every Alpha servant." He commanded, standing and walking towards the scent. He noticed all of the non-mated Alphas sticking their nose around his youngest's door. He took a deep breath- through his mouth of course- before pushing the door open. He almost cried at the sight of his practically tortured son, writhing on his large, gray silk covered bed. "Kyoya.." He murmured.

Kyoya looked up pitifully at the sound of his name. "F-Father..?' His voice was meek and cracking. The light was blinding him. Instantly, Yoshio felt horrible. Kyoya.. His youngest, the one he seemed to absolutely spoil, was in the Hell he knew as an Omega Heat. He put his hand on his son's back, trying not to be awkward and/or run straight from the room. He gently cleared his throat before saying quietly "All of the Alphas have been cleared from the house. You're going to stay here and ride your Heat out. I can't be here. It's dangerous." Kyoya let out a strained whimper and nodded. Yoshio patted his son's head once before leaving the room as quickly as he could.

As a Doctor, he knew all about the Hierarchy System their society had. For as long as he knew, it had been there. It's technical term is "Dominance Hierarchy" but most people hated that term. Himself included. Though he was an Alpha, he wasn't completely for dominating just anyone just because of his Alpha status. It was disgusting and he pitied the people who had been forced in to mating. Hopefully, the Suoh Heir, the Haninozuka Heir or one of the Hitachiin Heirs wouldn't force him in to mating... If they came around at all.

Over the course of 3 days, Kyoya felt nothing but stomach cramps and a primal need for release. Of course, none of the maids and butlers who cared for him never gave, or could give him, that. No amount of heating pads and advil would fix this. He moaned as an Alpha's heavy musk filled his nose and curled at the base of his spine. He moaned and rutted against the sheets, soaked through his pants, underwear and sheets. He felt his Slick slide down his thighs as the scent made his toes curled and his mind fuzz. The scent was one person's and one person's only. Tamaki Suoh's.

Tamaki had been worried for his best friend, who hadn't shown up to school for the past 3 days. The blonde Alpha may or may not have been a tiny overprotective of the 'Beta' male, but that was okay. Tamaki tugged at his casual shirt and jeans. His driver let him out at Kyoya's mansion and the blonde waved before walking up to the door and pushing them over. He was used to just walking in, but he didn't expect the scent of Heat to be here. He stiffened and almost ran out the door. The scent had narrowed his mind and he was torn.

Instead, the Alpha forced himself closer to Kyoya's room. The scent was strongest here and Tamaki felt his cock swell inside his jeans when he realized that the scent... was _Kyoya's_. He felt a deep and possessive need curl in his stomach and he let out a growl that only Alpha's could do. He wanted to feel Kyoya writhing and screaming under him. He wanted that scent to be his and only his. He wanted for everyone to know that the apparently Omega Kyoya was his property. Tamaki shoved open the door, Kyoya's scent making his mouth water. Of course, the other side of Tamaki knew that Kyoya had to be okay with it. He grew up full on knowing not to force Omegas into mating and, if Kyoya wanted him gone, he would leave.

Kyoya moaned at Tamaki's scent and picked his head up. His cheeks were stained red and his body was covered in sweat. "Tamaki.." He whined, rutting against the sheets even more. Tamaki licked his lips. "Kyoya.." He breathed, slipping off his shoes and locking the door. "Tamaki... Please... I-It hurts.." Kyoya whimpered, brown-gray eyes actually tear filled. Kyoya, begging. Tamaki let out a pure growl and pounced on him, locking their lips in a dance of heat, tongue and teeth. Kyoya moaned under him and Tamaki drank the sound up.

He ripped Kyoya's shirt off. Yes, ripped. The shredded silk fell to the floor as Tamaki began marking his Omega as _his_. Red marks and splotches covered Kyoya's skin as the raven haired boy moaned wantonishly, arching. Wetness flooded the space in between his thighs as Tamaki rolled his nipples in between piano calloused fingers. A mouth soon followed the fingers and Kyoya cried out as the pain in his stomach began to lessen. Tamaki teased his nipples, nipping and rolling the bud between his teeth and fingers.

Tamaki growled possessively and he tore off Kyoya soaked pants and underwear. He didn't hesitate to put Kyoya into his mouth. Kyoya screamed and threaded his fingers in Tamaki's golden hair, sobs leaving his throat. Tamaki's tongue twirled around the head and he hollowed out his checks. Kyoya wailed, biting on his hand. He was in too much ecstasy to even think about shame. Tamaki moaned around Kyoya's weeping length, the vibrations causing the omega to whimper.

It wasn't even a minute before Kyoya came. Tamaki sucked up his release and moved downwards, licking Kyoya's natural lubricant from his thigh. Kyoya arched, begs in a mix of English, Japanese and German leaving his mouth. Tamaki began probing Kyoya's entrance with his tongue before entering the wet hole easily. He moaned at the taste of his soon-to-be mate. It added fuel to the fire and he wanted more.

With a bruising grip on Kyoya's slender hipbones, Tamaki forced Kyoya's entrance closer. Kyoya was screaming and writhing by now. Slick flooded Tamaki's mouth and he groaned. His thoughts whirred around his head and he could only think '_More_.' He began to tongue-fuck the younger, Kyoya's head thrown back and wantonish moans escaping his throat. Tamaki moved faster, pulling him closer. Kyoya didn't seem to mind as he came again.

The pale boy's skin was flushed a light pink, sweat glistening on his torso and face, neck mauled with purpling bruises and love bites with his lips cherry red and kissed bruised. Tamaki soon couldn't take it and gently pushed a finger into the boy. The raven haired boy moaned and arched his back. Two more fingers soon followed and Kyoya was moaning and clenching and pulsing around the three in less than a minute. "Ahhhh Fuck Tamaki-" Kyoya hated how wanting his voice sounded but since Tamaki started this, the pain and heat was subsiding. He tugged weakly at Tamaki's shirt, which was soon ditched, and his pants followed. Soon Tamaki was pushing into the Omega.

Kyoya gasped and his mouth moved before his mind could. "Tamaki~ Fuck- Move. Please!" Tamaki couldn't even think straight with his Mate clenching around his cock, which the base was already swelling into his mate. Selfishly, he growled out "Mine. This. Is. Mine!" With each thrust, digging his teeth in Kyoya's shoulder. The Omega could only scream and wrap his arms around Tamaki's shoulders as he came again. The alpha's world had been narrowed. Fuck everything else. This was _his_. As young kids, Alphas were told that they were the top. They were to dominate, not be dominated. And Tamaki knew Kyoya would never go by 'Proper' Omega standards. Tamaki wanted that. His selfishness was in overdrive as he wanted to be the one to only hear Kyoya scream and beg and cry. Only he would be able to break him. Tamaki's knot swelled to the point where he could only grind against the boy's prostate. With a wail from Kyoya and a possessive growl from Tamaki, both boys climaxed. Tamaki's base swelled to it's biggest point, knotting the two together and forcing Kyoya to take all of his semen.

Kyoya whimpered when Tamaki collapsed against him. The knot tugged at Kyoya's rim as they shifted so Kyoya was laying on Tamaki's chest. Kyoya whispered a soft "Thank you." Exhaustion pooling in his meek voice. Tamaki ran his fingers through Kyoya's hair, untangling it. "Shh... Sleep, mon mat. Je'taime.." He whispered. Kyoya snuggled into his arms, almost asleep, but awake enough to murmur "I love you too." Tamaki heard Kyoya's breath deepen and smiled. The situation suddenly sunk in. Kyoya was his Mate. His Alpha instincts of possessiveness and selfishness wore off. Kyoya would kill him. But now... They were Bound. Tamaki felt his Knot finally go down and he shifted so Kyoya was lying on his side, still curled into his chest. He lay facing the other, thinking. After a long time, Tamaki gave up and fell asleep. He could deal with the consequences tomorrow.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Je'tiame- (French) I love you**

**Mon mat- (French) According to google translate, it's My Mate**


End file.
